This invention relates in general to an electrostatographic imaging member, and more specifically, to single and multi-layered photoconductive imaging members comprising charge transporting components wherein a hindered phenol is attached to, for example, polymer binders to achieve excellent hole transporting performance, superior cycling stability and minimal migration of the charge image pattern.